


Galaxy Cake

by milkakira (Memaiko)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Baking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memaiko/pseuds/milkakira
Summary: Kaede's plan to surprise her sweetheart with a handmade cake backfires...until she realizes that some things are more enjoyable when done together.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Galaxy Cake

“I’m home!”

Kaito received no answer as he pulled off his shoes and placed them next to the pair of leather slippers under the cloth rack.  
Instead of the usual bubbly greeting he had grown so accustomed to, the dull sound of an object crashing to the floor and a muffled curse echoed from the kitchen.

“Hey, Kaede? Everything alright?”

A tad worried by the strange noise, Kaito quickly shrugged off his coat and stormed down the floor into the kitchen. What awaited him there however could only be described as a battlefield:

Dirty measuring cups, cracked bowls and plastic wrappers littered the wooden floor, splatters of dough stuck to the oven door and amidst all the chaos stood a quite miserable looking Kaede with flour dusting her blond hair white.Her pink apron resembled a painting cloth with all the colorful blobs of frosting clinging to it. 

Once she had spotted Kaito standing in the doorway, a gasp escaped her lips and she frowned.  
“Geez, you weren’t supposed to come back already! This was meant to be a surprise for you!”

Kaito scratched his head, lilac eyes wandering over the chaos the pianist had created. “Well, you did manage to surprise me in a way. Didn’t know ya were going to rip the whole kitchen apart.”

Blushing in embarrassment, Kaede lowered her head and rubbed her arm.  
“I...I was trying to bake you a cake with the recipe Kirumi gave me, but...Yeah, you saw what happened.” 

Truth be told, Kaede wasn’t exactly the greatest cook - no, that was an understatement: She was absolutely terrible and her sorry attempt at making a cake for her boyfriend was proof enough. She had hardly any practice when it came to working in a kitchen due to her fondness for playing piano, which took away most of her spare time.  
Leave it to her to play anyone under the table, but cooking a meal? Baking cookies? Not burning food to coals? This was the most difficult task she had ever challenged herself to accomplish. 

Kaede gave a big sigh as she took in the messy state of her surroundings. The plan to give her sweetheart a handmade treat had totally backfired in the end.  
What a disaster.

“You wanted to bake something for me?”

Pulled out of her gloomy thoughts, Kaede looked up again from the floor into Kaito’s stunned face. The glint of amusement from before had completely vanished, now he was simply staring at her with an unreadable expression. Hesitantly, she nodded and said:

“Recently you were talking about that one cake your grandmother used to make for you when you were a kid, remember? Galaxy Cake, you called it. The one with the little sugar stars on top. You spoke so fondly about that memory, so I asked Kirumi if she knew how to make the exact same cake and she really had the recipe so I - Ah!”

Kaede couldn’t even finish her sentence for Kaito had suddenly stepped towards the pianist and wrapped his arms around her. The girl gave a surprised squeak as she found herself pressed against her boyfriend in a tight hug.

“Thank you so much, Kaede!” His voice was overflowing with genuine gratitude and he gave the blonde a gentle squeeze.

“Eh? B-but I didn’t even manage to finish it, I messed everything up!”

“Hey, that’s okay, nobody’s perfect.” He gave her a peck on the cheek.  
When he lifted himself off her again, Kaede was almost blinded by the bright grin on Kaito’s face.

“How about you an’ me try our luck with Kirumi’s recipe together? I know a thing or two about baking, so I bet this time it’ll work. Nothing can beat us if we’re in this as a team!” 

Kaede blinked.  
That was...surprising. Old fashioned Kaito had never seemed like someone trained in the art  
of cooking to her, so that information caught her off guard at first.

However, his cheerful speech had re-awoken Kaede’s fighting spirit and she nodded her head at his words, a determined smile tugging at her lips.  
Although she had wanted to do this on her own and make it a surprise for him, it would surely be a lot more fun with him joining her in this endeavour.

“You’re right! We can do this, Kaito!” The pianist exclaimed, earning her a thumbs-up from her boyfriend.

“But first”, she added sheepily, “we should probably clean up, I guess.”

After they had ridded the kitchen from Kaede’s hopeless first attempt and cleaned the counter off frosting mishappens, the pianist watched in awe as Kaito gathered all ingredients and prepared them with deft hand movements.  
Apparently he had a lot more experience than she would have given him credit for.

A curious “Hey, Kaede? You spacin’ off?” ripped her out of her wonderment and she quickly fetched the whisk so he could start whipping the eggs in the bowl while she measured the flour.

With their combined forces (and in between kissing some stray cream off of each other’s lips and cheeks) they soon shoved an almost finished cake in the oven and neither was it getting burnt this time nor was the cream dripping down its sides.  
Kaede pressed a finger against the oven window with a satisfied hum, watching as the sweet inside got bigger and bigger.

It already looked so much better than before when she was struggling on her own with a cooking book that she could hardly decipher. Every note sheet, even the most advanced composition, was a much, much easier read for her than any food recipe.

After a while of waiting it was finally time to pull the cake out of the heat and start with the best thing about it - the decor.  
Kaito handled the azure and purple colored frosting with a certain adroitness that seemed like a strange feat for his big, calloused hands to possess while Kaede sprinkled edible glitter and the colorful sugar stars on top of the cream. 

Once it was finished, Kaede and Kaito stepped back from their creation and took in the full picture. The sweet delight truly gave off the impression of being a professionally made piece straight from a pastry shop.

The pianist clapped her hands together, beaming at the cake sitting on the counter. “It looks absolutely amazing!”

“Sure does! Just like it did back then - nah, even better!” Kaito chimed in, giving Kaede a proud pat on the shoulder. “So, wanna have a slice?”

“Huh? We’re already gonna eat it?” 

Kaito tilted his head to the side, cocking an eyebrow in question. “Isn’t that the point?”

“Aww, come one, Kaito!” Kaede gestured towards the sparkling decor on top that made the cake look like it had been coated in stardust. “It looks too cute to be eaten just yet! Let me at least take a photo of it before we dig in!”

With that Kaede hurried to fetch her phone and steadied her hands the best she could while snapping one picture after the other from each angle. 

“Hah, and they all thought I couldn’t do it. Take that, Miu!” She proclaimed as she hit the send button with gusto, presumably uploading the photos to somewhere she could show off to her friends. Kaito simply shook his head with an amused smirk, before Kaede gave him her okay to finally start eating.

Carefully cutting into the bluish-purple mass with a sharpened knife, the astronaut trainee placed the two pieces onto their plates. 

“Now’s the moment of truth! Does it taste as unearthly as it looks?” Kaede asked, chuckling as she led a fork full of cake to Kaito’s mouth.

The girl watched in glee as his expression turned to one of wonder. “That’s...it tastes exactly like I remembered it! Kaede, you gotta try it too!”

Now it was his turn to eagerly take a fork and offer it to the pianist, who accepted with a giggle at seeing her boyfriend so excited.

All her worries about the cake not having turned out all too well vanished the instant Kaede tasted the sweetness of the Galaxy Cake on her tongue. It really did taste as if it was out of this world!  
To think the two of them had been able to create something so delicious was making her feel overjoyed.

Kaede was sure that she would try to bake even more sweets together with Kaito in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> First story of the new year, yay!
> 
> Sadly there's only very little Kaede/Kaito content, so I wanted to write something short and cute to fill that gap a little bit (and satisfy my own need for more Momomatsu fics too haha)
> 
> I also draw Momomatsu fanart sometimes, so if you'd like to see more of this rarepair, you can visit my tumblr @milkakira. It'd be nice to find more people who enjoy this ship as well! ^^


End file.
